That Perfect Kiss
by ForgottenDreams17
Summary: Just a short one shot... DracoGinny, it speaks for itself! :


Draco Malfoy stood in a sort of trance, staring at the wall standing there, taunting him.

"Draco, are you… um… going to throw?" A nervous Crabbe stood next to him, his fat fingers twirling the razor-sharp darts in his hands.

"Oh, right, of course." Running his left hand through his hair, he posed just right, holding his dart in his right hand, staring at the dartboard for another few seconds, he then threw the dart precisely at the secret door leading into the Slytherin common room.

But of course, right as the dart flew for the door, Professor Snape, their Potions Master, and Head of House, came walking through the door, ducking just in time.

Naturally, he looked to the most conspicuous occupant, Crabbe, who was standing there, shivering to his bones.

"Eh, 'ello Professor… fine afternoon isn't it? Or could you, um, not see that in the, err, dungeons?" Crabbe laughed halfheartedly, his eyes giving himself away.

Snape just stood there glaring his brow raised and turned to Draco instead.

"Hand me the darts please, Mr. Malfoy." Holding out a callus-ridden hand, he stared menacingly into Draco's eyes.

Obeying, Draco placed the 3 darts he had left into the Professor's hand. When the Professor turned around, he found a poster of Harry Potter on the back of the Slytherin common room door; there were many dart holes, and other such hex burns on the poster, it looked as though it must have been repaired too many times to count… turning back to Draco, he raised his eyebrow again.

"Naturally…" Shaking his head, he walked out the door, a small growl in his throat.

A few of the Slytherin's loitering in the common room for the small incident chuckled slightly, patted Draco on the back, and shook their heads, either heading for another chair; out the common room door; or up to their dormitories.

_Right, so I suppose the whole "I hate Potter" festivities are over…_

Shrugging, he patted Crabbe on the back, and headed for the common room door himself, making his way up to the library, for, well.

Who knows what.

Ginny sat in her usual study corner, a book unenthusiastically propped in front of her. Many pieces of crinkled parchment laid around her, she had her current one sitting in front of her, quill poised, reading glasses in place, just as Draco Malfoy walked in.

"I knew I'd find you here, I hope you have some time to, er, talk?" He leaned down on the table her parchment was placed on, his hand landing on a still-wet piece of parchment, they both looked over to see ink squelching under his hand.

"Right then." He pulled his hand up, looking at the back-to-front writing.

"Working on the Cheering Charm, I see." His eyebrows raised he looked back down at her, and her eyes raised up to meet his.

"And what would a boy like you be doing in a place like this; honestly, do you really want people to know?" She raised a brow quizzically, setting her quill down calmly. She then pulled her glasses off, folding them up setting them neatly next to the quill.

He leaned in close, until they were almost nose to nose. "And you think anyone would ever expect me and," he laughed a little, "you?" He set his head to the side, a playful smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Oh, and of course, your overstuffed ego completely believes that, hmm?" She leaned back, her brow now rising challengingly playful as well.

Overstuffed ego, hmm? I'll show you overstuffed… 

"Why Weasley, my ego, overstuffed?" He then slid into the chair across from hers. "Should I dare bring up last week, my _overstuffed _ego seems so… insignificant compared to that… should I say… _incident?" _Smirking, he leaned back as well, his arms crossed, his smirk growing larger…

Smirking back, she nodded in defeat. "Now, honestly… WE do have midterms soon, and well, I haven't mastered any of this, and I have so much to get done, and I'm just… stressed? God, I don't know how Hermione does any of this… I'm wondering if she ever cheats at all, that… _witch_." Of course, that word really had no meaning on her, but then again…

Scratching her head desperately, her shoulders slumped, she looked up at him a little frustrated. "I think that was your cue to… oh, I don't know, _go!" _She glared at him this time, his smirk growing into a large smile.

"Oh, why should I do such a thing?" Leaning over all her parchment yet again, he gently kissed her nose, then leaned daringly over to her ear… whispering lightly, "Stressed you said? I know the perfect cure for that." He laughed lightly in her ear; and she pulled away, giggling from the tickling sensation.

"Oh, _honestly, _just _go_!" She pushed him away warningly, and only seconds later, Harry came running around the corner.

"Ginny, Ginny! Can I get your help with something, I just need -" He found both Ginny and Draco glaring at each other. Standing confused for a moment, he then started glaring in Draco's direction.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, in fact, why are you here Malfoy? Just too bored with tormenting us, so you thought you'd come and torment Ginny? Well pick on someone your own size, you and your overstuffed ego!" He pulled his wand out, his chest heaving with bravery.

_On the contrary, Potter… I never grow tired of these… meetings of ours… _His usual smirk drew back onto his face, his head turning slowly, his brow raised in a challenging manner.

"Well, Potter, if a fight is what you're looking for." He also drew out his wand, slowly raising it towards Harry. Of course, Ginny couldn't let them get into a fight, she soon jumped up, pointing her wand at Draco.

"Take one step, Malfoy, and I swear I'll hex you into next week." Her brows lowered in an angry glare, and Draco looked at her, playing along with the game.

"Well, well, well, looks like little Weasley here is still defending her boyfriend Potty Wee Potter." He cackled, literally.

"Ginny, stay out of this, its between me and Malfoy." He raised his wand ready to pull out a hex, when Ginny made a desperate move, and lunged in front of Harry, standing between him and Draco.

He looked at her in a, _why the hell are you defending Draco, _way.

She gulped a little, and then twirled around pointing her wand at Draco again. "I don't think we should hex him, Harry, just let him go, that way we don't have to stare at his pathetic face when they come to get us expelled. This way, we have 1 hour less in our lifetime of ever having to look at him." She nodded a bit, then signaled Draco with her eyes to leave, and leave now, or else she'd be forced to _actually _hex him.

Harry's wand dropped, his body slumping sideways a bit. "Right, of course." His voice still uncertain, Ginny pushed Draco, almost meaning to as hard as she did, shoving a scrap of parchment into his cloak. Harry never saw a bit of it, he only watched as Draco walked past the nearby bookshelves and through to a different row.

She turned back to Harry. "Right, and that favor, do ask."

When Draco pulled out the piece of parchment, he found Ginny's normally neat handwriting scribbled hurriedly.

_Meet me in the usual empty classroom around 8, we can talk there._

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

He raised his brow a bit. Shrugging, he shoved the parchment back in his pocket, and found a nearby clock. _6:30… right might as well catch a little dinner, and then… right. _

Heading off towards the great hall, he found the usual Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of the hall, waiting for him.

_Put on the game face, Draco, its time to put on a show. _

After Harry had finally left, Ginny finished taking her last few notes, and looked up at the time.

_Righto, 7:00, time for dinner. _Shoving all her parchments, quills, and last few books into her bag, she placed her reading glasses into her cloak and got up. She wrapped the bag over her neck and shoulders, paused to scratch her hand a little and then turned, heading for the Library doors.

Once she stepped out into the hall, she made her way down to the Great Hall.

She spent her time looking at the many tapestries hanging along the walls, so many she'd never looked at before.

She soon made it into a hall full of pictures, many witches and wizards talking amongst themselves, looking at her occasionally, either sneering, giving a welcoming smile, or… just looking at her.

Shaking her head, she made it down into the main hall, and opened the doors to the Great Hall. Pushing her way through the crowds, she found an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, and pulled her main book out of her bag. Looking around, she pulled a pumpkin juice jug in front of her and propped the book up, flipping it to the right page. Nodding, she turned her head to the food, hearing a small growl come from her stomach.

Grabbing a bit of chicken, some mashed potatoes, and pouring herself some pumpkin juice from a different jug, she sighed and dug into her food, staring at the book in front of her.

Soon Hermione came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Cheering Charm eh, I would recommend eating slower." Then she looked at the time, "Then again, I could be wrong." She laughed a little and found the seat next to Ginny empty finally, and slid in next to her.

"Ginny, you've been so… rushed, and not around lately, haven't had much of a chance to talk to you, are you doing ok?" She looked at Ginny concerned.

_Right, of course I'm ok, just snogging Draco a little bit here and there… in what spare time I do have when I'm not having Quidditch practice, eating, sleeping, doing homework, midterms… _Her list went on and on in her head for so long, that soon Hermione had to place her hand on Ginny's shoulder again to catch her attention.

"'Lo, earth to Ginny…" Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"Right! Right, no, I've been doing great, this whole midterm thing has got me though, you know, I still don't know how you do it, you'll have to teach me sometime." Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, Hermione laughed.

"It's not letting yourself getting so far behind is the trick." She smiled slightly, rubbing Ginny's shoulder now.

_Such a Hermione thing to say… Right, well. _She looked at the time…

_15 to eight… might as well start going if I'm going to miss the Hogwarts student traffic, and hopefully I won't find any staircases changing. _

"Well, Hermione I'm off, eh, homework and such." She smiled and replaced all her things back into her bag, shoveled in a little more food, and made her way over to the large oak doors.

When Hermione walked back over to Harry, she nudged him gently. "Right, something's up, should we follow her?" she whispered casually in his ear.

"No, she'll just suspect something, we'll just leave it be until tomorrow."

Parting their separate ways, each went whichever way they were going, and called it a night.

Or so they thought.

Draco slipped into his usual spot finally, after much chit-chat with his… _followers._ After watching the clock for some time, and the doors as well, he finally saw Ginny emerge through the large oak doors. Unusually, though, she made no eye contact with him, only pushed her way through the crowds and slipped into an empty seat at the Gryffindor table.

He watched her pull the usual routine; she pulled over a pumpkin jug, placed her book onto it, and flipped to the right page. Of course, everyone knew she'd learned this from the oh-so-famous Hermione Granger.

He then watched her shove food onto her plate, settle back into her seat, and start to read while shoveling food into her face.

_Damn she eats –_

"I see you're staring at the Weasley girl, planned something against her eh?" One of his Slytherin cronies laughed.

"And when did it become your business what kind of plots I'm making against those damn… _Gryffindors._ His voice was laid with venom, it was true, he wasn't very fond of many Gryffindors, their bloody bad plan making, their unmistakable bravery… and their usual… good looks.

Shaking his head, the fellow Slytherin just shrugged and turned to the girl next to him, making small talk.

_Who knows, maybe they'll have little babies, one of them will be Voldemort's right hand, and then I'll just have to kill them, what a good plan. _

He watched as Hermione slipped into the empty seat beside Ginny, starting a conversation with the younger girl for a few minutes. Then Ginny began to put her things away, and shoveling in one last bite of food, she made her way towards the large oak doors.

_Right then, that's my cue, beat traffic, and moving staircases…_

He of course, missed the small chit chat between Hermione and Harry, then again, both of them missed Draco walking through the large oak doors after Ginny.

"I swear, Draco turns more and more odd everyday." Pansy shook her head in infatuation, then turned to Blaise, who was sitting next to her today. "But then again, he is still hot now isn't he, at least he has the decency to not snog a Gryffindor." They both laughed and went back to their small chit chat, never to know, until tomorrow, the hidden secret from rivaling houses.

Oh no, not until tomorrow.

Ginny sat in the empty classroom, looking at her nails oddly.

_Why can't I just have decent nails like other –_

Draco came walking through the door, his face a little red. "I had to run for it, again, damn staircases." His heavy breathing made its way across the room to her, and she pushed herself off the desk and walked slowly towards him.

Tucking her head affectionately into his shoulder, she whispered devilishly in his ear.

"You see, I have this little cure for that… long ago… this devilishly handsome guy taught it to me, not sure if you'd know him though… kind of tall, blond hair…" She trailed off and kissed his cheek, then the side of his mouth… then pressed her lips desperately onto his, her hands wrapping around his neck, his wrapping around her waist.

Their bodies locked together in the perfect way, they just stood there, the passionate kiss lasting for gods knows how long. Then they pulled away from each other, each breathing heavily, still embraced in each other's arms, he pushed her down to the desk, smiling down at her. They started kissing in a more desperate fashion, each kissing the other's neck, face, lips, anything that they came in contact with, soon the need to breathe struck them again, but, a surprise came out from under the desk, his wand raised.

"I – I, um, Ginny? Is that you?" A shaky and hesitant voice came from beside them, it was of course, Neville Longbottom. Her eyes shot to the left of her, her eyes widening dangerously large…

"Neville!" she squeaked, even Draco stiffened a little in shock.

He then pointed his wand towards Draco. "You – you, um, must have turned her evil, right Ginny, he just turned you – you evil, nothing of the sort of, this nonsense, of, no… that's just rubbish, neither of you, are, no, no, no, Harry won't like this." He backed away to the wall as Ginny and Draco stood up straight, stepping away from each other a bit, hesitant glances shared between them. Ginny looked at Neville and held out a calm and reassuring hand.

"Oh Neville, he didn't turn me evil, more like I turned him good… cause you see… we um…" She lost the words to calm him down, then Neville ran, well waddled, skittishly to the door, slamming it behind him, it left Ginny and Draco alone in the room.

"So, by tomorrow morning, the whole school will know, and eh…" Draco had no sarcastic remark to make, no smirk to pull…

"Wow… if my father finds out…" Draco looked hollowly towards the wall.

Little did either of them know, Neville had actually only half closed the door behind him, listening to the last of their conversation.

"Yeah…" she agreed quietly. "So, goodnight Draco, it was pleasant knowing you, lets meet at storage closet 2 floors down, tomorrow 8:30 AM." She put a small peck on his cheek, and walked for the door herself. Watching it click silently behind her, he slumped back onto the desk, watching the wall in front of him.

_Just another day… Just another way…_

Once Neville had told the whole common room, including the curious Trio, there was no was no way to sneak past the pack of Gryffindors waiting for her in the common room.

Walking in as if nothing had happened, she just walked by as everyone glared at her, looking at her with confused, hurt, and almost any other emotion she could up with.

"No, no, no, Ginny, you're not getting past me this time." Ron stood in front of her, his arms crossed. She only pushed him aside, and ran up the stairs crying, slamming the dormitory door shut, she threw herself down on her four poster, crying for what felt like an eternity, finally, she fell asleep, her tears dragging her into a dreamless slumber.

When she woke the next day, she walked down to the showers, a change of clothes in her hands. Finding it was only 7 o'clock, she threw her clothes down in the dry area of her bath stall, she scrubbed everything away, washing her hair, and face gently, her make-up from the day before washing instantly away.

She dried off quickly, pulling on a plaid mini, and a white blouse with her year-old Gryffindor sweater.

Brushing her long red locks out, she applied a little make-up on, and stared at herself in the mirror, watching her slightly blood-shot eyes, her soft creamy skin… everything.

_Why… why me, why us?_

She made her way towards the door, pulling on her old sneakers, dropping her dirty clothes in the bin.

Opening the door, she made her way up to the 2nd floor cleaning closet, smoothing her skirt out; she bit her lip nervously, just missing the crowd of people on Saturday mornings.

_One definite plus… lets just hope I get there ok. _

When she finally made it to the large storage closet, the _very _large storage closet, she crossed her arms, staring down at the floor patiently.

When Draco finally busted through the door, he almost jumped on her, washing her with a sea of kisses, their perfect embrace folding together.

"Here I thought all those Gryffindors would have killed you…" He nudged at her face running his hands through her hair.

"No, you've got it backwards, Malfoy, we're not going to kill her, we're going to kill you." Each of the Trio came up simultaneously, their wands pointed at Draco.

"What the –" Draco stepped back from Ginny cautiously.

"Well Ginny, what's the next great idea of a place to meet… lets think now, no where _anyone _would look for us." Draco pursed his lips slightly at the band of Gryffindors standing in front of him.

"Right…" She sort of bit her lip, then turned her head to the side," The Astronomy Tower of course, because any _good_ romance needs one." She turned around and glared at him, her arms crossed before she was then interrupted by the Trio in front of them.

"Damn Ginny, why could you ever fall for someone like… him!" Hermione spat, "His overstuffed ego, his –"

"There's that damn overstuffed ego thing again –"

"Shut up!" Everyone including Ginny said out loud to him.

Then she glared over at the three. "So what now, you don't trust me? My judgment?" She glared over at them, her arms crossing.

"Of course they don't trust me, remember it's me, Draco. I mean –"

"Shut up!" They all said correspondingly again.

Then Hermione sighed. "Its not like we don't trust you… we just don't trust _him." _

Then Ginny's faced softened… before glaring again… "Well, if you trust me, then you'll trust him." She waved her hand in his direction, her eyes giving away her hurt.

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "Trust him! He's probably some Death Eater, his… his…" Ron shut up with everyone staring at him their eyebrows raised.

"What Weasley, getting the birds and bees for me again?" Draco smirking leaning back on the wall behind him a slight sigh escaping his mouth.

Before Ron could say anything, Harry chipped in, his eyebrow lowered in hurt, pain, and anger.

"Ginny… if you won't listen to them… then listen to me, I –" He cut off, but Ginny knew the rest of that sentence, her eyes widening in shock.

_I can't take this right now. _

Grabbing Draco's hand Ginny stormed off for the door. Everyone still staring at Harry, then to Draco, then to Ron, then the circle would start over again. Ginny made it to the door after much mumbling, opening the door; she pulled Draco through it with her as well. Though Draco was still staring at Harry, Ginny slammed the door behind them, the Trio now looking at the door.

"So, eh, Ginny, where are we going?" Draco looked at the pissed off red head pulling him down the empty hallway.

When there was no answer, he just went along with her, his face screwed up in confusion.

_Right… Just follow the girl, and shut up. _

After walking up many staircases, down many empty hallways, past glaring pictures, shaking of heads, and a few tsk tsks, they made their way up to the Astronomy tower.

When they made it to the top, Ginny pressed him up against the wall glaring at him, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Right, Ginny, don't think that I don't like this, but –"

"How many times to I have to tell you… _shut up!" _She pulled away from him, throwing herself down on the old stone bench her hands covering her face, trying to hide her tears.

"Right… so… Harry loves you, Ron loves me… then who does Hermione love?" He looked out the opening in the wall, across the grounds, his eyes following over the rose gardens.

He remembered so far back, back to the Yule Ball 2 years ago… back so long ago…

Shaking his head, he turned around to find Ginny staring at him in thought, her eyes filling with more tears, she turned her head away… ashamed?

"Ginny –"

"No, just go." She turned her whole body away this time, running her hands along her arms in habit as she quietly sobbed.

_I can't let him see me this way… that it matters to me that Harry finally – _

She choked off the thought, and soon Draco had sat down behind her, his hands casually finding their way around her waist. He rested his chin gently onto her head, she could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing… the constant beat of his heart, she could soon feel it slow time, as if time itself were stopping, each of them holding onto that moment.

While the moment lasted, she slowly turned her head to the opening, watching as the sun rose even farther into the sky, each ray of blinding light slowly running over the tops of the horizon, down in the valleys, through the rose garden, then into her opening eyes.

As one final tear ran down her cheek, time seemed to come back to normal speed; Draco leaned down towards her ear, his voice calm, concerned, and, very un-like Draco.

"If you need time to…" He stopped suddenly, unable to say the impossible, he couldn't give her up, even if he died, he'd want her all to himself. He could never step aside for anyone, especially the oh-so-famous Harry Potter.

"What is it, Draco." She'd turned her head, looking intently into his eyes, more tears stained her cheeks, glistening and gleaming in the rising sun. Drawing his thumb up, he wiped her tears away, for the first time he felt complete, like he had a purpose.

_I'll never let her go… _Soon, he realized what this feeling was… almost a year and a half had gone by now, and finally he'd realized what he'd known for so long.

_I love her, and nothing can change that. _Suddenly, he pressed his lips against hers, drawing all his energy into that kiss, she knew he'd finally realized what she'd known forever. When they drew away, he tugged her closer to him, a true smile drawing on his lips.

"Ginny, I –" She put her finger up to his lips, shaking her head, a bright smile coming to her face.

"I know… and right now, I don't need to hear you say it, I just need to feel it." Tilting her head up to his, they lingered there for awhile, neither thinking of the others. They only thought of the moment, the love they shared, and the love they'd always have.

In the end, they all made up, the others found love in each other. Though Ron always had a little something for Draco, he and Lavender married, had a few children, they loved each other very much, and they were happy.

The unthinkable was done, Harry and Hermione grew on each other, they had one small child, raven-haired, and green eyed. Both agreed there was only name for him, James.

10 years have passed, Draco and Ginny have never grown apart, they had their differences, Draco has wiped her tears away, and they both still linger here in the end, in that, dare I say it…

That perfect kiss…


End file.
